In general, an electrochemical devices including a chargeable/dischargeable storage element includes a hermetically sealed container that houses a storage element together with an electrolyte, the storage element including a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator provided therebetween. Further, in order to ensure favorable adhesion and electrical connection between a container inner surface and each electrode, forming a conductive adhesive layer between them has been known.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4773133 describes that, in an electric double-layer capacitor or a secondary cell formed of a recess-like container made of ceramic that houses a positive electrode, a negative electrode, a separator, and an electrolyte and of a lid that seals the container, the positive electrode is bonded to a bottom portion of the container and the negative electrode is bonded to the lid with a conductive adhesive.